


Back to the Falls

by lemonhead



Category: Back to the Future, Gravity Falls
Genre: ? I guess??, Friendship, I just wanted to write my fav interacting with my other fav, There's no real plot to this, gotta start somewhere haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhead/pseuds/lemonhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just how I think it would go down if Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls met Marty McFly from Back to the Future. A small excerpt from a larger story I'm waffling on writing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Falls

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh I don't even know what I'm doing here. I wrote this at 1 AM based off of a shamchat rp I did a while ago and I don't 100% hate it so I thought I should...share it? with people?? so I'm just going to put this up and then run and hide forever probably.
> 
> Originally I was intending to write a bigger crossover with more parts but I'm so unsure about my writing ability that I didn't want to do that out of fear that I'd go too far, get insecure, and delete everything as I'm sometimes prone to doing. Depending on how well-received this tiny thing is, I miiight write my full story.

"All right, Doc, what have I got myself into this time?" Marty asked to no one in particular, pushing the door of the now-smashed time machine open. "Man, you'd think that by the third time I completely destroyed the time machine, I would've learned how to...well, to not crash it." With no billboard in sight to hide the vehicle behind in the dense forest of redwood trees, he tried his best to conceal the DeLorean under the natural cover of the brush that grew in the woods before leaving the area. He had walked about three miles when he came upon someone else in the forest.

"Hi! You're tall!" a small-ish girl shouted from behind Marty as he stopped to sit on a log and rest for a moment.  
After a startled yelp, he regained his composure to speak again. "I am?" he asked, almost half serious about it. "Huh, that's a first."  
The girl nodded, "Yeah! You're like a grown-up, but not a grown-up!"  
"Oh, well, that's probably because I'm-ah, seventeen."  
"Seventeen? Wow! You know, I'm almost fourteen, myself!"  
"That's nice," Marty replied half-heartedly, gazing up and looking around his surroundings. "Hey, uh, I'm a little lost. Would you mind telling me where I am...and what the date...is?"  
"Well, um, you're in the woods. As for the date, it's...June 13th, 2013! Or was it the 14th? I dunno!" She shrugged.

"You don't know? How can you not know??"  
"Hey, I'm not the one asking when day it is. Besides, when you're on summer break, time is dead!"  
You can say that again, Marty thought as he remembered the fried time circuits in the DeLorean.  
"And you can't expect me to remember the date all the time when I have so many more important things to do!"  
Marty shook his head, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry... Uh, who are you?"  
The girl struck a sassy pose, placing her hands on her hips. "Why should I tell you?"  
"Because..." he hesitated, "If I end up telling anyone about this later I want to be able to call you something other than 'random girl I met in the woods'?" he lied. Who would he be telling this story to? He didn't even know where he was.  
"Well, fine, Mr. Bossy Cutie Pie! My name is Mabel. Mabel Pines. But you can call me the Queen of Everything!" She says in a dignified tone as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Marty ends up with a light blush across his cheeks at this, through no fault of his own. "Cutie Pie?!-Okay, you know what? Forget I said anything. Mabel, huh? It's nice to meet you. I'm Marty."  
Mabel beams at him again, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously, almost shaking Marty right off his feet before she releases her grip. "Nice to meet ya, Marty! How are you?"  
"How am I?" He places his other hand on the back of his head, one of his anxious tics. _Well, I've been separated from my best friend AGAIN, I accidentally smashed his time machine into a gigantic tree, I don't have any idea where I am but at least I know roughly WHEN I am, I don't know how I'm going to get out of here if I don't find Doc soon, and I'm pretty sure you're flirting with me and I'm...kinda flattered but a little weirded out because it's really awkward because you're super young and I'm not over Jennifer even if you were old enough or my type, but other than that?_ "Oh, I'm fine."  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?"  
_Yep. There it is. Totally called it._ "Uh, well, I did."  
"Ooh, did you get dumped? I got dumped too. By a lotta guys. They were all really hot."  
"Mabel, I really don't think-" she cuts him off. She has a story to tell and she's definitely not going to let him interrupt her.  
"-The hottest one had to get married against his will to a manatee queen to prevent an undersea civil war. He was my first kiss!"

Marty opens his mouth to say something about how far-fetched that all sounds, but can't think of any way to respond other than "Wow."  
"I know, right?! So what's your story?"  
The real reason Jennifer had broken up with Marty was because she was sick of how long it took him to get over the effects of his time traveling adventures. She was fed up with hearing about things that she was never a part of. But he couldn't tell Mabel that. "Oh, uh, I dunno. She just...changed her mind, I guess.."  
Mabel gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Oh, you poor thing!" She leaped forward to hug him, causing him to freeze in that spot as she pats his shoulder in the hug. "Well, I think you're quite handsome."  
_Oh, boy_. "Ah, thanks..."  
Pulling away from the hug, she spoke again. "You're welcome, buddy!" She said, punching his arm playfully.  
He laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. So... Do you...live here? In the woods?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.  
"Pssh, no! I'm not an animal! I live in a house! In California!"  
"I didn't mean like IN the woods themselves! I just meant like, in a little cabin or something."  
"Nope! I live in a nice house in Piedmont."  
"Oh... What are you doing out here, then? 'Cause this isn't Piedmont...is it?"  
"No, silly, this is Gravity Falls!"  
"Gravity Falls?"  
"It's a cute little town in Oregon! And I'm trying to see if I can jump from tree to tree without falling! What about you?"  
"Well, like I said, I'm lost. I'm just trying to find someone who could fix a science experiment for me..."  
"A science experiment? Ooh, you should talk to my brother, Dipper, about that! Ooh! Or better yet, my Grunkle Ford! Or both of them! They love fixing science-y junk."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry the end kind of turns into a talking heads back-and-forth kinda thing. most of this was written from 12 to 1 AM. The ending was from 1:15 to 1:45 where I was significantly more tired and not very into thinking it was supposed to go somewhere.
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think! I know it's quite short compared to what most people here write, but I have to start somewhere. Even just posting online is outside of my comfort zone.


End file.
